schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ares (DC Extended Universe)
Ares, in seiner menschlichen Form als Sir Patrick Morgan bekannt, ist der Hauptantagonist aus dem 2017 erschienenen Film Wonder Woman. Ares ist der Gott des Krieges, der vor nichts Halt macht um die verhasste Schöpfung seines Vaters Zeus - die Menschheit -auszulöschen. Um dies zu bezwecken manipuliert Ares beide Faktionen des Ersten Weltkrieges, teils als Gottheit, teils in Tarnung als Aristokrat Sir Patrick Morgan. Sein Kampf gegen die Menschheit macht Ares allerdings zum geschworenen Feind der Amazone Diana. Er wird von David Thewlis dargestellt, der vor allem für seine Darstellung von Remus Lupin bekannt ist. Biographie Vergangenheit Ares ist der Sohn des Göttervaters Zeus und nahm die Rolle des Gottes des Krieges ein. Nachdem Zeus die Menschheit erschuf, hielt Ares diese für unwürdig und plante, die Schöpfung seines Vaters zu vernichten. Aus diesem Grund brachte Ares den Menschen Emotionen wie Gier, Eifersucht, Gewalt und Zerstörungswut. Um den Plänen seines Sohnes Einhalt zu gebieten, schuf Gott die neue Rasse der Amazonen. Diese sollten die Menschheit vor Ares beschützen. Letztendlich kam es zum Krieg zwischen Ares und den anderen Göttern und sämtliche Götter außer Zeus wurden im Kampf von Ares getötet. Es gelang Zeus, Ares mit einem mächtigen Schlag zum Rückzug zu zwingen und sich somit etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. Nach Ares' Flucht schenkte Zeus der Amazonenkönigin Hippolyta eine Tochter, welche als einzige die Macht haben sollte, Götter zu töten. Zeus wusste jedoch dass Ares zurückkehren würde um seinen Plan zu vollenden. Kurz nachdem diese Tochter, Diana, von Zeus erschaffen wurde, kehrte Ares auf den Olymp zurück und tötete auch Zeus. Er schwor außerdem, die Menschheit auszulöschen. Während Diana auf Themiskyra, der Heimatinsel der Amazonen aufwächst, wird ihr die Geschichte vom Fall Ares' als Gutenachtgeschichte erzählt um ihr beizubringen, dass Krieg nichts wünschenswertes ist. Verhandlung des Waffenstillstands Ares gibt jedoch seinen Plan, die Menschheit auszulöschen, nie auf. Er manipuliert weiterhin die Menschen, bleibt dabei jedoch im Hintergrund und handelt hinter den Kulissen. Durch Ares' Manipulation werden verschiedene Faktionen der Menschen gegeneinander aufgehetzt, und diese Anfeindungen kulminieren letztlich in einem Weltkrieg. Dieser kostet viele Menschenleben und Ares tritt nun erstmals persönlich in Erscheinung. Er hat die Form eines Menschen angenommen und tritt in London als Sir Patrick Morgan auf. Obwohl sich Morgan scheinbar für Frieden einsetzt und öffentlich für eine Waffenruhe wirbt, ist ihm in Wahrheit klar dass so ein Waffenstillstand niemals eingehalten werden kann. So wirbt er einerseits für eine Waffenruhe, manipuliert aber andererseits den kriegsbegeisterten deutschen General Ludendorff - den Anführer der Deutschen Armee - dazu, diesen Waffenstillstand zu brechen. Durch den Bruch des Waffenstillstands erhofft sich Ares, dass die verschiedenen Faktionen bis zum endgültigen Untergang gegeneinander kämpfen. Ares unterstützt außerdem Ludendorffs Chemikerin Doktor Maru und manipuliert sie zu der Erstellung eines zerstörischen Giftgases. Als der britische Spion Steve Trevor, welcher Ludendorffs Geheimbasis in Osmanien ausspioniert hat, auf Themiskyra bruchlandet, bringt er Berichte vom Weltkrieg mit sich. Diana, die mit dem Glauben aufgewachsen ist dass die Menschheit gut ist und von den Amazonen beschützt werden muss, verlässt daher mit Trevor Themiskyra um den Krieg zu beenden. Sie glaubt, dass der Gott Ares die Menschheit manipuliert und diese nur böse handeln, da sie unter Ares' Kontrolle stehen. Sie sieht es daher als ihre Aufgabe Ares - den Feind der Menschheit - auszulöschen. Zusammen mit Trevor reist sie nach London. In London bringt Trevor Diana zu einer Kriegsbesprechung der Führer Englands im Weltkrieg. Dort ist auch Sir Patrick anwesend, der eine Rede hält in der er um einen Waffenstillstand mit dem Deutschen Kaiserreich wirbt. Als er Diana sieht erkennt er sie sofort und ist merklich überrascht, dies geht jedoch im Erstaunen der anderen anwesenden Generäle unter, da Frauen in ihrem Kriegsrat nichts zu suchen haben. Trevor und Diana werden nach draußen geschickt, nachdem das Treffen vorbei ist stoßen Trevors Vorgesetzter und Sir Patrick dazu. Der Vorgesetzte ist entsetzt und entschuldigt sich bei Morgan für den Fauxpas, Morgan hingegen wimmelt dies ab und verrät, dass Dianas Anwesenheit die Leute so sehr schockiert hat dass Morgan in Ruhe seine Rede beenden konnte. Er stellt sich Diana vor und zusammen bereden die vier, wie am besten mit den neuen Informationen, die Trevor aus Ludendorffs Basis erhalten hat, umgegangen werden kann. Diana und Trevor wollen an die Front reisen, dies wird ihnen jedoch von Trevors Vorgesetztem ausdrücklich untersagt. Dieser pocht auf den Waffenstillstand, obwohl Trevor Beweise hat dass Ludendorff einen Giftgasangriff plant. Trotz des Verbotes beschließen Diana und Trevor, an die Front zu reisen um Ludendorff aufzuhalten. Diana geht außerdem fest davon aus, dass Ludendorff die menschliche Form von Ares ist weil Ludendorff so abgrundtief böse und kriegsversessen ist. Trevor glaubt zwar nicht an die Existenz von Ares, will den Giftgasanschlag jedoch ebenfalls verhindern. Trevor stellt ein Team aus alten Bekannten zusammen, während diese in einem Pub ihre Einsatzbesprechung halten stößt jedoch Sir Patrick plötzlich hinzu. Morgan verrät, dass er weiß was Steve und sein Team planen. Trevor fragt ob Patrick gekommen ist um sie aufzuhalten, zu seiner Überraschung bietet Sir Patrick ihnen jedoch seine Unterstützung an. Morgan verrät dass sie eine sehr ehrenhafte Sache planen und er - natürlich inoffiziel - bereit ist ihnen zu helfen. Er fragt sie was ihr Plan ist und Steve verrät dass sie nach einer weiteren Giftgasfabrik Ludendorffs Ausschau halten werden und sowohl Ludendorff als auch Maru beseitigen wollen. Morgan bietet ihnen an dass sie, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, die Operation über sein Büro laufen lassen können und er händigt ihnen außerdem einen Umschlag mit Geld für die Reise. Nachdem Morgan der Gruppe viel Glück gewünscht hat, bricht Steves Truppe zur Front auf. Gott der Wahrheit An der Front findet Steves Gruppe tatsächlich eine Basis Ludendorffs, von der aus dieser sein Giftgas verbreiten will. Sie finden heraus, dass Ludendorff plant ein Frachtschiff mit Giftgasbomben zu füllen und diese über London abzufeuern. Um dies zu verhindern konfrontiert Diana Ludendorff - den sie nach wie vor für Ares hält - im Wachturm der Basis und spießt diesen nach einem kurzen Kampf mit ihrem Schwert auf. Zu ihrem Schock befüllen die deutschen Soldaten jedoch weiterhin das Flugzeug, obwohl Diana dachte dass mit dem Tod Ares' die Soldaten von seinem Bann befreit sind. Schweren Herzens muss Diana akzeptieren, dass das Schlechte im Menschen existiert und die Soldaten einfach böse sind - nicht aufgrund des Kriegsgottes. Als Diana wieder vom Dach des Wachturms hinabklettert, findet sie jedoch plötzlich Sir Patrick im Hauptraum des Wachturms vor. Sie ist verwundert und geschockt. Ares verrät kryptisch dass die Menschheit keine Hilfe verdient, sie verdient allein Zerstörung. Voller Angst erkennt Diana dass Sir Patrick Ares ist. Während sie ihr Schwert zückt, verrät Ares dass er nicht das ist, für das Diana ihn hält. Er verrät dass Diana nun am eigenen Leib erlebt hat wie schwach, grausam und böse die Menschheit ist. Er behauptet dass er nur die Götter davon überzeugen wollte, wie schlecht und falsch die Schöpfung seines Vaters war und er die Götter nur vernichtete, weil sie nicht auf ihn hören wollten. Diana versucht Ares mit ihrem Schwert, das sie für den Göttertöter hält, zu töten, die Klinge zerspringt bei Kontakt mit Ares jedoch zu Staub. Amüsiert verrät Ares dass nicht das Schwert, sondern Diana selbst der Göttertöter ist. Geschockt von dem was sie hört, zückt Diana ihr Lasso der Wahrheit und umschlingt Ares damit. Sie fordert ihn auf, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber Ares erwiedert dass er das bereits getan hat. Ares zeigt Diana Visionen, in der er ihr die Dinge aus seiner Seite erklärt. Er verrät, dass die Menschen die Erde verseuchen und korrumpieren. Ares verrät außerdem, dass er die Menschen zwar manipuliert und ihnen geholfen hat die Giftwaffen zu erschaffen, er sie aber nicht zwingt die Waffen einzusetzen - das tun die Menschen von alleine. Ares behauptet dass er, zusammen mit Diana, die Menschheit ausmerzen könnte und die Welt in das Paradies verwandeln könnte, die die Welt vor der Erschaffung der Menschen war. Gott des Krieges Diana erwiedert jedoch, dass sie so ein Vorhaben niemals unterstützen könnte. Darauhin leitet Ares einen mächtigen Energiestrahl in das Lasso der Wahrheit, woraufhin eine gewaltige Explosion freigesetzt wird die den gesamten Wachturm in Stücke reißt. Diana wird auf das Flugfeld der Basis geschleudert und die gesamte Basis wird alarmiert. Während Steve und sein Team sich weiterhin um das Giftgasflugzeug kümmern, muss sich Diana Ares stellen. Ares nutzt seine Mächte, um die Bruchstücke des Wachturms auf Diana zu schleudern. Als diese versucht ihm mit ihrem Lasso zu erwischen, erschafft Ares einen Windstoß der das Lasso hinwegfegt. Diana verbindet das Lasso mit einem Trümmerteil um es auf Ares zu schleudern, Ares fliegt jedoch einfach in die Luft um auszuweichen. Er ist Diana generell weit überlegen. Diana versucht eine Kiste nach ihm zu werfen, Ares blockt und desintegriert diese mitten in der Luft. Als er erkennt, dass sie Kiste Handgranaten enthält, schleudert er diese auf Diana zurück, welche von der Explosion fortgeschleudert wird. Als sie auf das durch die Explosion entstandene Feuer blickt, siehr sie wie Ares die metallernen Bruchstücke durch Magie zusammenschmilzt und diese als Rüstung um seinen Körper hüllt. Ares schleudert zwei metallerne Schwerter auf Diana und fliegt auf sie zu - noch in der Luft kreiert er neue Schwerter. Er attackiert Diana nun im Nahkampf, sie fliegt jedoch in ihn hinein und schmettert mit Ares in einen Hangar hinein. Auf dem Dach des Hangars kämpfen beide weiter, bis Ares jedoch plötzlich in Diana hereinfliegt und beginnt sie zu würgen. Er schleudert Diana in einen Panzerwagen und nutzt die metallernen Ketten des Wagens, um diese um Diana zu schlingen und sie zu fesseln. Diana verliert den Mut, sieht dann plötzlich das Giftgasflugzeug, welches von Steve gekapert wurde, am Himmel fliegen. Da Steve in einer Selbstmordmission das Flugzeug außer Reichweite von Menschen bringt um es dann in der Luft zu zerstören, wird das Flugzeug plötzlich von einem Feuerball zerrissen. In ihrem Schmerz und ihrer Trauer entfesselt Diana ihre vollständigen göttlichen Kräfte und attackiert aus Hass und Wut die deutschen Soldaten um sie herum. Ares sieht voller Bewunderung zu und ermutigt Diana. Nachdem Diana alle Soldaten geschlagen hat, rät ihr Ares sich die Welt um sich herum anzusehen. Er verrät dass nicht er sondern die Menschen all dieses Chaos zu verantworten haben. Er behauptet dass die Menschen erbärmliche Kreaturen sind, genau wie ihr Steve Trevor. Diana attackiert aus Wut Ares, dieser schleudert sie jedoch mit einem Faustschlag zurück. Er wendet sich kurz ab um ein Auto, welches versucht dem Chaos zu entrinnen, zu packen und dessen Insassin Diana zu Füßen zu schleudern. Diese Person ist Doktor Maru und Ares fordert Diana auf, Maru für ihre Verbrechen hinzurichten, da Maru als perfektes Beispiel für die Korruption der Menschheit dient. Diana erkennt jedoch, dass Steve dies nicht gewöllt hätte und erlaubt Maru zu fliehen. Außer sich vor Wut attackiert Ares sie erneut, Diana kann jedoch jeden seiner Angriffe mit Leichtigkeit blocken und selbst Ares von sich schleudern. Diana kommt Ares langsam näher und dieser schreit voller Wut und Zorn, dass er sie zerstören wird wenn sie sich ihm nicht anschließt. Er erschafft zwei mächtige Blitze, welche er auf Diana schleudert. Diana absorbiert diese Blitze jedoch und fliegt in die Luft. Über Ares entfesselt sie dann die aufgestauten Blitze und ihre göttliche Kraft und schleudert einen gewaltigen Energiestrahl auf Ares, welcher von dem Strahl durchbohrt wird. Der Energiestrahl entfesselt eine riesige Explosion, die Ares desintegriert und entgültig vernichtet. Galerie AresAlsMorgan.png|Sir Patrick Morgan AresFlugplatz.png|Ares konfrontiert Diana auf dem Flughafen AresRüstung-0.png|Ares erschafft seine Rüstung AresRüstungFeuer.png|Ares attackiert AresFliegt.png|Ares fliegt AresAttacke.png|Ares fliegt auf Diana zu AresBlitz.png|Ares erschafft Blitze AresNiederlage.png|Ares kurz vor seinem Tod AresTod.png|Ares wird zerstört en:Ares (DC Extended Universe) pl:Ares (DC Exented Universe) Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Gottheit Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Unsterblich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Ein-Mann-Armee Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Kriegstreiber